


if you're reading this i think i might have hurt somebody

by TheCinematicRevealThatBatmanIsDead



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCinematicRevealThatBatmanIsDead/pseuds/TheCinematicRevealThatBatmanIsDead





	if you're reading this i think i might have hurt somebody

I’m a good person. I’m a patriot. I subscribe to a newsletter called 50 blessings, that’s not something a bad person would do. That’s patriotic. I think I was in the army, too, that’s good. Marines, maybe. Veterans are good people, right? But I’m not some kinda rabid nationalist, no, I keep to myself, take care of my friends, I vote, I kill who they tell me to, I don’t bore people with war stories. I don’t think I do cocaine. I’m a good person.

 

_ April 6th, 1989 _

I have one new message. It’s a man’s voice, talking about food. I need to eat. I haven’t eaten in a while. I’ll check my mail then I’ll eat.

There’s an animal in here. They sent me an animal. There’s a note. Get the briefcase, put it in a dumpster, be discreet. There’s an address, directions. Orders. These are orders, I get it now. I blink and it’s a mask. I get it. Discretion. I carry the mask, grab my keys, head downstairs, get in, start the car, orders.

It’s too bright. I go to sleep in the car.

_ Lucid _

My head is throbbing when I wake up, so I turn on the radio. I don’t recognize the song, the band, or even the words, but I feel better. I drive to the train station and park. It feels instantaneous. I almost get out, but I remember the mask. Why am I doing this? They told me to. Mask on. Then get out. I should get something to eat. I open the door - maybe this is a bus station? - and see a guy in a white suit smoking a cigarette. He sees me, sees my mask, and runs toward me carrying a golf club of all things. I twitch.

He’s on the floor now, and it’s not a golf club, it’s a pipe. Easy mistake to make, it was about that long. Weird that he wanted to kill me. I stomp on his head and the crack isn’t exactly satisfying, but he’s not getting back up, so I pick up the pipe. The one in the bathroom’s taking a piss. He doesn’t see me coming. I hit him so hard that the impact shatters the tile wall of the bathroom. This isn’t working. I go back to my car, pull the music out of the radio and swallow it, then do a line. Better. I head back in, walk upstairs, carrying the pipe and there’s another one there so I kill him. Faster. In the next room there are two of ‘em, and I panic. One goes down and I throw the pipe at the other one. He stands up and runs at me so I go low, there’s more tile. I slam his face into the floor and one of them breaks keep going so I keep going. Two of them down the hallway, one has a knife. I run back, pick up the pipe and hit them both as they round the corner. One guy left, green jacket, glasses. He's carrying a briefcase. I’m carrying the briefcase. My shirt’s sticking to my skin. Suddenly the earth begins to scream and a train it’s a train. This is a train station. Downstairs, there’s two more but I can’t put down the briefcase so I kill them. I’m in the car and steam slithers out of my eyes. The pressure’s gone. My shirt feels wet.

 

The bum that taught me to kill betrayed me? When I hit him 

 

_ Awake _

I wake up in the alley, standing up, my foot hovering over someone’s head. I stomp down and I hear screaming. That’s a person, holy shit. I step back and breathe. The screaming continues. I have to make him stop so I take the baseball bat he came at me with, and hesitate just a moment before I bring it down and his head explodes into red mist. The alley tilts suddenly, and I have to drop to my knees to keep from sliding into the wall. I vomit, and the alley tumbles back into place. There’s a dull throb accompanying the horrid smell. The music must not have sat well.

  
  



End file.
